1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of metrology, and more particularly, to target characterization.
The present invention relates to the field of metrology, and more particularly, to target characterization.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Target imperfections are becoming a limiting factor in wafer metrology, as overlay scatterometry methods become evermore accurate while target inspection method either lag behind or depend on extensive modeling or slow measurement procedures.